There's No Way to Describe What Your Love Makes Me Feel Like
by Total Percabeth
Summary: At Brodie's Post-Graduation party, Jamie says something out loud that he didn't mean to, but he's 100% okay with the consequences ;)


_When did you know? Why didn't you tell me? Did you know I had a crush on you? Is your dad going to kick you out? You want to get naked?_

I'm about to open my mouth to ask about McCall instead when Mason starts laughing.

"Not right now at this very moment, obviously, but yeah, I want to."

I frown. He wants to _what_? "Um, what?" Mason's smirk makes me think back through our conversation. It took a few moments, but, "oh god, did I say that out loud?" I asked, mortified and his face told me what I needed to know. "Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry," I stutter out. "I didn't mean to, I just-" then I realized what he said.

 _I want to_.

"Wait-" Did that mean? "Did you, I mean, did you, uh," I don't even know what I'm trying to say. Did I really ask if he wanted to get naked with me? Did I mean it? (Yes. Gods, yes, I did.) Did he really say that he wanted to? Did he mean it?

He's just looking at me with a smirk.

"Oh. _Oh_ ," my eyes widen as I realize what he means. "You want to?" I whisper.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "I do."

I bite my lip where his eyes are immediately drawn to. "Okay."

"Not now," he said quickly. "We're at Brodie's."

"So if we weren't in public..." I whisper.

"Yeah…" He said, even quieter.

We sit there for a few moments, just staring at each other. It feels like we're discovering something new about the other, which is a strange feeling because I sort of thought like there was nothing more to learn about my best friend. We've been together for all of our lives and I know him in and out just like I know he knows me.

Despite that, I've learned three monumental things about Mason today. One, he's also gay. Two, he _likes_ me. And three, he wants to get naked with me.

The moment is broken when Brodie comes running over.

"Hey, Peterson. Viveros." Then he noticed how we were sitting awkwardly, bodies hesitantly leaning into the other, and the looks on our faces which are merely a few inches apart. "Oh, hey, sorry, man. If you two want to leave, no one's gonna blame you. Just stay safe and have fun," he says before walking away as if he didn't just give us permission to have sex.

Mason chuckled nervously before saying, "do you? Want to go, I mean."

My face feels like it's on fire. "Um, if we leave now, everyone is gonna know, or at least have an idea of what we're doing."

"True, but how many of these people are we going to see again? Probably only a few of the guys, and if Brodie was so chill about it, I don't think it matters to them what we do. Well, it doesn't matter to them anyway, because it's not about them. It's about us."

I thought for a second about what he said. "Yeah, that's a good point. Didn't even think about that."

"Now, I don't know about you, but I doubt that I'll be able to concentrate on what other people are saying if my mind is elsewhere." He sent me a knowing look that made my blood rush, and not just in my face. **( ;) )**

I can feel my jaw drop slightly, not enough for it to be obvious, but still. Before I get a chance to say anything, Kellen comes over.

"Yo, Brodie just said that you're leaving. Congrats on graduation and finally getting together. Brodie and I are planning on a few hangouts over the summer, so we'll be in touch soon."

"Wait," I call out as he goes to leave. "Finally?" I ask.

"Yeah," Kellen chuckles. "We all knew that you guys liked each other. Wasn't exactly a secret," he shrugs. "We, uh, Brodie and I sorta had a bet as to how long it would be before you guys confessed."

"You, you _bet_ on us?"

"Oh, shoot. I wasn't supposed to mention that. Don't tell Brodie I told you."

I'm flabbergasted and confused with a hint of hurt, almost as much as when I found out that Eden drew that picture of Mason and I. It wasn't as personal and private, but our lives were still only our own business.

Somewhat surprisingly, Mason didn't seem as affected with this revelation as he was with Eden's art. Maybe it was because he was closer to Brodie and Kellen than how he was with Eden. Maybe it was because it wasn't broadcasted to the whole school, like with what the Redneck did. Maybe it was both.

"Who won?"

"Technically, I won. I knew you guys wouldn't confess until after graduation. You," he pointed to Mason, "always said you weren't going to date during high school, so I figured you'd wait until after. And you, man," he turned to me," you just seemed to scared to do it every time you seemed close to doing it. I thought for sure I was gonna lose during the whole _Gumshoe_ thing, but I guess not. You held out."

"You almost did lose, though. There were so many times I was gonna come out, but I chickened out every time." Even though it's just Kellen, I'm feeling a bit nervous about saying it out loud that I'm out of the closet. Not as bad as the first time, though. It seems like every time I say it, it gets easier.

"What'd you mean by technically?" Mason asked.

"Well, that drawing was in all the programs which sorta outed you, but you didn't confirm it until after the ceremony was over with that kiss. Man, that was some kiss," Kellen whistled and my face felt like it was on fire again. "It was almost as steamy as that drawing. Were you trying to experience it yourself? If so, you really should've gotten a room for that."

"Okay, okay," Mason said, standing up abruptly, his cheeks holding a hint of red. "We'll be going now. See you later, Kellen."

Kellen raised an eyebrow and his gaze flitted between us as a knowing smirk fell across his face. "Getting that room now?"

" _Goodbye_ , Kellen," Mason said firmly, grabbing my wrist and pulled me up and away from the party.

We walked down the side of the house and when we reached the road, Mason led me to my car. We sat there silently for a few moments before I was composed enough to turn the key and drive back to my house.

* * *

When the car was parked in my driveway, I turned to face Mason and found that he was already staring at me.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"You're just so pretty."

"Oh," my face heats up quickly.

"And," Mason continued, "we're alone. Actually alone for the first time.

"Yeah." My lips are dry, and I wet them, the movement catching his attention.

Mason's frozen, staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes when suddenly he surges forward and desperately pressed his lips to mine. I can feel his hunger in every movement of his lips. In the way he grabs my face, palms on my cheeks, thumbs on my cheekbones, and fingers around the back of my neck, tangling in the baby hairs. In the way he pulled me in closer, closer, closer. It was like he was a drowning man and I was the first breath of air after being underwater for so long and he was gasping as though he'd never get any anymore.

Part of me wanted to be ashamed of feeling like the girls in those romance novels I've somewhat mocked. (Who actually felt fireworks in the middle of a passionate kiss with your loved one? Me, apparently.) But most of me didn't care that I related to those girls, because it was just as amazing as described and I never wanted to stop.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Mason's hands moved, one tangling deeper into my hair and the other sliding down my neck and pressing my torso closer to him.

He didn't get very far because my armrest was starting to dig into my ribs.

I start to pull away, but he follows me, keeping out lips attached. I huff out a laugh and the hand on his shoulder pushes him back slightly.

Finally getting the memo, Mason pulled away reluctantly, a pout on his lips. His lips that are red and slightly swollen.

I'm staring until he asks, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I say breathlessly. "I just, my armrest, we should probably… take this inside. More comfortable." I can't speak properly.

"Smart," is all he says and he booped me on the nose. I feel my heart swell. He is so adorable.

We climb out of the car and meet in front of my car, heading up to the house together.

"Oh!" I stop walking, looking at him wide-eyed. "My mom-"

"- has already told me that I can stay here tonight." He had kept walking and is now looking over his shoulder at me. "With you." He grabs my hand and skips to the front door, where he roughly pushes me against the door and kisses me hard. His body firmly flush with mine is doing wondrous things to me.

Mason pulls away suddenly and my knees are so weak from the kiss that I almost fall to the ground. Mason chuckles at my misfortune and catches me before I hit the porch.

Suddenly he's holding me a hands width about the ground like I weigh nothing. We're silent as we just look at each other and I'm suddenly aware of my heaving chest.

Then, as he hauls me up, I'm staring at his biceps through the white material of his shirt, admiring their shape. I haven't seen them flex like that before, and certainly not this close to me. It must be because of all those football games in gym class when I opt out to go on a jog.

When I'm standing steadily on my own two feet, Mason moves so that it's his face in my line of sight and not his arms.

"My eyes aren't down here, Jaims."

My face flushes and I lean back against the door, gripping tight to the frame, fingers scrabbling for purchase on anything to keep me up and standing.

Mason cups my face and says, "You are too cute, Jamie. Too cute," as he kisses my nose.

I melt into his next - on the lips - kiss, which is softer, but still so sweet.

I mumble, "You're cuter," between kisses. "You're so hot, I can't stand it."

The next kiss is more passionate, but I know I'll have to stop it now before it gets more intense.

I pull away before Mason can kiss me again.

"Inside. Let's get inside."

His eyes light up. "Your room?"

"Yeah," I breathe against his cheek, working my way up to his ear. "We're going to my room," I whispered.

Mason shivered and let out a low groan that sent tingles through me, straight to my core.

I push his body off mine so that I don't pass out from our closeness.

Mason, the clever little shit, grabs one of my hands before I can completely pull away, and interlocks our hands, pressing a quick kiss to my fingers.

"Mason. We have to get inside, I don't want to stand out here all day. I can't think properly, can't concentrate when you do cute things like that." I'm honestly surprised that I was able to form multiple sane sentences. Mumbling, fumbling, and rambling are things I am _known_ for.

"Maybe that's my intention. Maybe I don't want you to think properly. Maybe I think it's cute when you get flustered. Ever think of that?"

"Right now? I can't think of anything other than your hand, and lips, and body. Oh, god," my face heats up. "That sounded very sexual."

Mason stepped forward. "Maybe," he runs the fingers of his unoccupied hand down my chest until they stop just above my shorts. "I don't mind sexual. Maybe," my breath catches in my throat. "I want sexual."

"I can… yeah… okay…" I don't know what to say to that. All I know is that I have never been so turned on as I am in this moment.

I surge forward and kiss him again, pouring all of my want into the kiss, hoping he understands.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I revel in the feeling before the door falls away from behind me and it's just Mason who's holding me up. Again. And suddenly I'm highly aware of his arms around me.

He pulls me up and kisses me as he starts to walk me backward and into the house.

* * *

After making our way through the house and having difficulties with the stairs (it's hard to climb stairs while making out), we found ourselves stumbling into Jamie's room.

I closed the door by pushing Jamie up against it, and am immediately made aware of my boner when one of his thighs presses against it. My mind blanks at the contact and it takes a few moments for me to notice's Jamie's own arousal. I roll my hips against his in a delightful way that makes Jamie let out a delicious gasp that renewed my need to kiss him senseless.

It took us a few minutes to notice, as we were a bit too preoccupied keeping our lips interlocked, but on his bed was a small box. Jamie noticed it when he had his head tilted to the side as I was kissing and biting his neck.

"Mason?" I hummed, not wanting to stop touching him. "There's something on the bed." That caught my attention enough for me to pause. I looked over and saw it sitting there and shrugged, not knowing what it was.

Jamie walked over, me trailing along behind, and when he picked it up I saw that it was a box of condoms with a note that said 'We're having a pillow fort in the basement to celebrate graduation. Stay safe and have fun. I love you, Mom.'

"Oh my god." Jamie's face went a bright red.

I just laughed and pulled him to my side with an arm around his waist. "Oh, good. They're probably down there so they can't hear anything, cause we'll definitely be needing those," I said as I kissed the side of his head.

Jamie, bless his innocent heart, squeaked and, as his face went a brighter red at my phrasing, buried his face into my shoulder.

I wrapped my other arm around his shoulders and held him to me as I said, "Do you- I mean, are you wanting to? Like, which position are you wanting?" Personally, I'm not as interested in bottoming, but I'll do whatever so long as Jamie is comfortable. Also, I want to fuck Jamie, to see him ruined on my cock.

"I, I want-" he seemed like he may not know what he was wanting or how to say it, so I stayed quiet to let him get his words out. "I want to take it," he blurted out at last. "I want you."

I felt a warmth spread through my chest when he said he wanted me. So I pulled back and put a finger under his chin to tilt his head up and our lips met softly. Jamie pressed in a bit harder, grabbing the back of my neck and sliding his fingers through my curls as he pulled me in as he deepened the kiss.

Walking forward, I lead Jamie backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed, forcing him to sit down. I kept kissing him as I climbed on the bed, straddling his hips and continuing to lean forward until I was looming over where he was now laying down on the bed.

I broke off the kiss and pulled back so that I could just look at him, holding myself up with a hand on either side of his head. At his red, wet, swollen lips. At his flushed cheeks. At his bright eyes, wide as he stared back at me. At his chest that was heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

He turned his head to the side, lightly kissing the inside of my wrist and I just about stopped breathing.

 _Oh god,_ I thought. _I love you so much_.

He looked back up at me, his mouth quirking up into a smile, fingers still fiddling with the small curls on the back of my neck.

I matched his grin and swooped down and kissed him again, smile widening when he made a little squeak.

"I've never done this before."

"Jamie, neither of us has ever kissed anyone before. We'll be fine."

"That sounds like the perfect recipe for disaster."

"Try and have a little more faith in me. In us. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes," he said without any hesitation, and oh gosh, that makes my heart swell. He smiled nervously up at me. "I just meant that I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never read more into it, I thought you were straight," he shrugs, "so I figured I wouldn't be doing anything until college, and that I'd have time and privacy to read more into it then. And no book or movie had anything more than making out."

"Aww, sweet little innocent Jamie," I tease.

"Not innocent, thank you very much," Jamie emphasizes his point by lightly tugging on my hair. The pull sparked something in me and I fall to my elbow, arms too weak to hold me up any longer, as a gasp escaped me.

We both freeze, and I see Jamie's face, a few inches away from mine, as wide-eyed as I can feel mine are. I don't know where that came from. No one's pulled my hair before, so I had no idea I liked it.

Suddenly, Jamie tightened his grip and pulled again sharper this time, and a loud moan spills out of me as my eyes fluttered shut. If my pants felt tight before, they were really straining now. I take a moment to breathe and when I regain my focus, I can see a huge, Cheshire Cat grin on Jamie's face. The cat got the cream.

"That was so hot," Jamie said as he pulls my hair a few more times before I have to stop him.

"J-Jamie, Jamie, Jamie," I gasp out as I tilted my head so that it rested against Jamie's. My hand is holding his still. "I can't- you need to…" I'm shuddering for a grasp of air. "I'm gonna cum if you do that again. I don't wanna- not yet."

"Oh, we are so trying that later," Jamie said so confidently that my face flushed. "You're normally so put together, and it's so hot seeing you fall apart like this."

Jamie let me calm down for a moment so that I'm no longer on the edge, and when my head isn't spinning I sit up so I'm straddling Jamie's hips again, his hands falling from my hair. As I do, I can feel his erection brush mine and a moan escapes me at the contact.

"You good?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Yes. Yes, please. Please, Mason."

And who am I to deny this beautiful boy of what he's begging so prettily for.

I slide my hands up and down Jamie's chest, just enjoying how he feels and once I reach the bottom hem of his shirt, I push it up slightly. As I'm tracing my fingertips along his stomach, I can feel it twitching with anticipation.

My hands push his shirt up inch by inch and I press kisses along every spot of newly exposed skin. When I get to the top of his chest, I kiss him on the lips as I help get his shirt off. I have to break the kiss so I can get it over his head. With no obstacle in the way, I can admire Jamie more fully.

We've seen each other shirtless before (we've been best friends for so long how could we not) in gym class or at one of our classes, but I've always had to avert my eyes, turn away, or have to discreetly marvel at him from a distance. Now though, I'm abashedly staring.

His pale skin seems to be glowing, and I can see hundreds of freckles spread down further down his body. I usually only get to see this part from a distance, because when we hang out and are close to each other he, unfortunately, always wears a shirt like a good person. I wish he'd go shirtless more often. His muscles are toned and lean, his jogs during gym must've helped to give him his perfect body. I see a faint scar on his side, just over his right hip from when we were younger and Jamie got hurt.

"You're so pretty," I tell him.

He flushes a little. "No 'm not."

"So pretty," I say again because it's true. "So gorgeous and beautiful and handsome and all mine."

I'm being a bit possessive, I know, but it's true. He's mine. I loved him first, and no one will love him more than I.

"Maccceee," he drawls out, blushing a darker shade of red.

"I was so jealous when you were spending all your time with Eden," I admitted. "Thought you liked her more than me."

"Never. Not even possible. You're my favourite person, and _nothing_ can change that." I feel smug knowing I'll always be his number one.

"You're mine," I say again as I lean down and press kisses all over his face. I started with his forehead and made my way down, kissing his eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips, chin and jaw.

"Mine." I bite the underside of his jaw and Jamie inhales sharply. I keep biting and kissing and licking down his neck, leaving red marks behind.

I continue making my way down Jamie's body, whispering 'mine' over and over again.

I stop to spend time on his nipples, biting and sucking one while pinching the other. Jamie let out a gasp and buried his fingers in my hair, trying to pull me in closer. I think I know what he's wanting and suck harder, eliciting a high whine from him. So, he has sensitive nipples- or he likes it rough with them. I can do that. I bite down again, one last time before moving my mouth over to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other.

"Oh, god, Mace," he trailed off breathlessly.

Jamie's shivering and panting by the time I pull away. Smirking, I blew on his wet nipples and Jamie gasped as the nub hardened.

I shift back so that I can comfortably reach lower on his body and find myself at the edge of the bed. I started kissing, licking, and biting again as I simultaneously lowered my legs off the edge of the bed until I was kneeling on the floor.

I ended spending more time biting and gripping his hips than I had expected. Something about them was just so enticing and I didn't want to stop touching them, didn't want to stop

Before too long, I reached the top of his shorts. My hands were still holding onto his hips, and nuzzled into his crotch, against his hard-on. I looked up at him with wide eyes, silently asking permission.

"Yes, please, Mace," he begged, his voice breathless and so hot that my fingers instinctively dug into his hips. "Mason, please. I need you."

With that verbal consent, I popped the button and unzipped his shorts. As I tug them down, he boxers somehow stay on, his cock straining against the wet material.

I look up at his face and lock eyes with him before I stick my tongue out and slowly run it up his length through the cotton.

Jamie choked out a strangled noise. "O-oh, god, Mace." His voice is rough and he grabs onto my hair again.

I slowly pull the band of his boxers down and watch as his erection springs free.

It's gorgeous. His cock is longer than I was expecting, though not too thick.

I pull his shorts and boxers completely off, setting them on the ground beside me, taking my time, and when my eyes flick up to me his and I can see the want in his gaze, the greedy hunger.

Smirking at the power over him I'm feeling, I wrap one hand around the base and his cock twitches as he lets out a moan and his eyes flutter shut.

"Hey," I give a quick squeeze. "Eyes open."

Obediently, he opens them as his dick twitched in my hand, and holy shit I never knew that Jamie submitting to me would be so hot.

Keeping my eyes locked on his, I lick a strip up the underside of his cock, making him squirm and squeak. A bead of pre-come formed at the tip and I run my tongue over the slit and Jamie swears. Grinning, I keep licking until he's begging for more, so I lowered my mouth and wrapped my lips around the head.

I pull off when Jamie buck his hips. "Be a good boy, or I'll stop," I warn.

Immediately, Jamie still. "Sorry, sorry," he pants.

"It's okay. You're being so good for me."

I pick up where I left off, sucking hard on the head of his erection as he keened and struggled to stay still. Knowing how much he moves and fidgets, seeing him try to stay still is pleasing. It's like I can tell how much he wants this, wants to be good by how much he isn't letting himself move.

Soon, I start inching down, taking more and more until I start to gag, pulling away to cough and catch my breath, spit connecting Jamie's penis to my lips. I take a moment to prepare myself, then I take his dick in my mouth again, and sink down while making sure to keep my throat open.

The tip of his cock has gone past the back of my mouth and partially down my throat and my nose is buried in the blond hairs at the base. Holding myself there, I look up through my lashes to see Jamie staring at me eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Our eyes lock for a second and then I swallowed around him.

Jamie let out a loud shout and his body jerks as I felt his cock pulsing against my tongue and then he's coming down my throat.

I pull away, spluttering, and some cum spilling from my mouth down over my lips to my chin as more shoots out onto my face, leaving streaks across my cheeks. My mouth is open as I heave in breaths, cum mixing with saliva dripping from my lips.

My eyes meet Jamie's and then Jamie is turning a bright red as he buries his face in his hands in apparent shame.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to come so quickly, but holy shit, and I didn't even give you a warning, and-"

I can tell he's going to start rambling, so I tap on his tummy until he looks at me.

"'S okay," I say as I run my tongue over my lips. I swipe at the cum on my cheek with a finger, pushing it into my mouth and sucking on the finger. The taste is a bit salty but not as bad as I was expecting. "It's hot."

Jamie's mouth dropped open when I sucked on my finger and it's still hanging open as I crawl up his body.

"The fact that I can make you cum from just my mouth?" I'm now straddling him so I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Super hot."

Jamie shivers under me and I grin as I bite his bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth. The sensation draws a whimper from Jamie and he's quick to kiss me back.

We kiss for a few moments before he pulls away.

"I can taste myself."

"As in, you can taste your cum and it's hot, or you can taste your cum and it's weird?"

"Um," he scrunches up his nose. "Both? Like, it's weird to taste myself, but it's hot that I'm tasting it from your mouth?"

I nodded. "That makes sense."

We were silent for a few seconds before Jamie started laughing. "Well, _that's_ romantic." And then I couldn't help but laugh along.

"You look really hot in that shirt, especially with the sleeves cuffed like that, but you," he tapped my nose, "are way too overdressed."

My heart fluttered when he called me hot and booped my nose. How can he be so hot, sexy, sweet, and innocent and cute at the same time? It should be illegal. And so I grabbed his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Working together, we finally got all of the buttons undone and then he was reaching for my pants. "C'mere. I wanna help you too," Jamie said as he tugged on a belt loop near where my own arousal was straining for release.

I sighed in relief and my head dropped to his shoulder when the pressure lessened, but my boxers were, unfortunately, still on.

His hand between our bodies started stroking me through the fabric and I whined in protest. "Jamiee," I drew out his name in a high voice that didn't sound like me at all. But then again, I'm not usually sexually teased by my best friend.

Finally, he stuck his hand under the elastic and I lost my breath. I didn't notice that my jaw dropped or that I was breathing heavily against his neck until he shivered.

Jamie turned his head and somehow kissed me while my mouth was still open wide. I was about to close them and kiss back when his hand wrapped around the base of my cock and I moaned loudly instead. "Oh, god, Jamie," I groaned.

After a few moments of him just holding me, I bucked my hips. "Move," I growled.

"So demanding," Jamie teased.

I was about to snark back when he started stroking his fist up and down my length and I bit his shoulder instead. Releasing him from my teeth to moan again, I saw that there were teeth indents, but no blood. Good. It'd be awkward to explain that tomorrow.

Jamie started stroking faster and I could tell that I was speaking, could feel myself rambling, but I had no idea what I was saying as I was pulled closer and closer to orgasm with each stroke. Then his thumb flitted over the slit of my dick and my mind blanked, clearing of all thoughts as I was pulled over the edge with a shout.

It seemed like forever for me to come down from my blissful high, but when I did, I found myself slumped over Jamie with him running his hands up and down my back. My heart warmed at the sweet gesture.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing his neck.

"Hey," he whispered back, shivering at my soft touches.

Suddenly feeling sleepy, I buried my face in his neck as I settle down, the frames of my glasses fogged up and knocked sideways against the juncture of his neck. I'm pressing as close to him as possible as though he's my personal heater (even though I've always been warmer to the touch than him) and getting comfortable.

"Are you going to sleep on me? Like, literally on me?"

"Yep."

Jamie didn't seem to know how to respond. "I, uh, okay?" I smiled softly. "Shouldn't your glasses come off?" I nodded but didn't move. He chuckled. "Lazy," he teased lightly.

Carefully, he took my glasses off my face and felt him stretch under me to put them on the bedside table.

We never turned on the lights, so the room was nice and dark and perfect for sleeping, which I fully intended to do right now.

Jamie resumed the motions of stroking my back as I stretched out my legs, so I was less sitting on him, and instead was laying on him. Our legs were staggered so one of his legs was between mine and vice versa.

The slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed soon lulled me to sleep peacefully in the arms of my boyfriend.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Jamie was still sleeping and I was still on top of him, though my pants and boxers were gone.

His blond lashes fanned out, creating little shadows on his cheeks from where the sun coming through the window was lighting up his face.

For half a second I had felt like it was just another dream where Jamie and I admitted our feelings, but the doubt quickly was shoved aside as I felt his body under mine.

Slowly and softly, I started pressing kisses to the skin in front of my face, kissing each freckle that I could see. Which was a lot.

After a few minutes, I could feel Jamie stirring under me as he woke up.

Instead of opening his eyes like I expected him to, he breathed in deeply, tightened his arms around me and rolled over so that I was under him. Exhaling into my hair, Jamie burrowed deeper into me and the cocoon of blankets around us, settling down to go back to sleep.

Normally, I'd let him sleep cause he's so adorable when he sleeps, but I was feeling horny (um, hello? I just slept in my boyfriend's arms after I gave him a blow job last night?), and didn't know if I could handle another hour or two until he wakes up again.

So I wrapped my arms around him and slid them down until they were cupping his perfect ass cheeks. (They felt greater than I had imagined, which amazed me because the standards were high after all the time I've spent staring at his butt.) Giving a light squeeze to them, I started kissing at his shoulder again, this time adding in some bites and licks. I let my hands trail from his amazing ass up to the small of his back, finger barely brushing his skin.

After no time at all, Jamie started squirming in my arms, letting out a bunch of giggles. "Stop it!" he giggled and pulling away and kissing me, forcing me to use my mouth for other activities. He took his arms from around me to reach behind himself and grabbed my wrists. "That tickled."

"Good," I grinned. I rolled us back over so I was straddling him again.

Jamie's blond hair was sticking up in every which way and his half-open blue eyes were heavy with sleep. My grinned shifted into a soft, fond smile as I stared at him. As I stared at his pale skin and light freckles. His toned chest and tummy and v line.

"Good morning," I said, still smiling stupidly.

Jamie pouted, letting his eyes flutter shut. "No."

I froze. "What?" I had thought we were on the same page, but apparently not. I'm about to apologize and lie down when he continues on.

"Well, you got me all worked up last night and then you fell asleep on me. Literally! I'm going back to sleep. This is my payback."

And that's when I realize he's teasing me. I looked down to where my erection is prominent against his stomach. "I guess I'll just have to take care of this myself until you want to get up," I said as I ground my hips into his.

Jamie lasts three seconds before his resolve crumbles.

"Okay, okay," he opens his eyes and looks up at me, want evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm awake."

His eagerness made me laugh. "Alright. Do you-" then something occurred to me. "Is anyone home?"

"Uh," Jamie's blinked a few times, not expecting that question. "There shouldn't be? It's a Thursday. Mom and Frank should be at work and the girls at daycare. Hold on, let me check."

Jamie stretched out to grab his phone from the bedside table, but it wasn't there. He stared in bewilderment for a second until I spoke up. "Probably still in your pocket from last night."

"Oh, right." He twisted to look over the bed as best he could and sort of tried to reach for his shorts but they were too far away. "Do you wanna…?" He left the question open.

I didn't know if he was asking if I would get up so he could grab it, or if I could grab it for him, but I didn't move and said; "No."

He paused and just looked at me for a second.

"Doesn't really matter," I shrugged. "Everyone's probably out, and if not, well, I'm sure they know not to interrupt us."

Jamie flushed at my words and he was so cute that I swooped down to kiss him.

It was more intense than the other ones today and I rolled my hips into his, grinning when he moaned. I could feel him hardening against me and I looked down to see our two bare cocks brushing against each other, one pale and longer, the other darker and thicker. Jamie must've pulled off my boxers last night after I fell asleep, which I was grateful for.

I wrapped a hand around both of us and groaned at the feeling, Jamie moaning as well, though his were slightly higher. I stroked a couple times before I let go, Jamie whining at the loss of contact of my hand.

"Do you wanna, like, go all the way?" I asked softly, keeping my eyes locked on his.

Eyes wide and looking too innocent for what I want to do to him, Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I want to."

"Are you wanting to top or bottom?"

Jamie flushed. "I, uh, I can bottom." He didn't sound sure.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"Please. I, I want to." He still seemed slightly nervous until he pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "I want you to fuck me."

Feeling something rush through me, I back up just far enough to slam my lips back to his, kissing him with a renewed energy. As we're kissing, I run a hand down his chest, giving a few quick strokes to his cock before I shuffle back to continuing onwards, nudging his legs apart as I sit between them.

Jamie moans when I cup his balls, and I fondle them for a few minutes, their weight heavy in my hands.

Slowly moving further down, I ran a fingertip lightly over Jamie's opening, before pulling away, leaving him a shivery mess as he let out a high whine in protest.

"Sorry," I leaned down to press a kiss to his thigh. "Do you have lube?"

"Yeah, uh," he stretched to get it, and this time I move for him to get it from the drawer in his table.

"Jamie," I said with a sly smirk. "That wasn't what your mom got for us. You little sneak, did you get that on your own?"

Instead of answering, Jamie just thrust the bottle into my hands and then pulled a pillow over his brightly flushed face.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I kissed around his stomach and chest a few times until he pushed the pillow away when I then leaned up and kissed him on his soft lips. "I love you. I was just teasing."

"I love you too," he murmured, words against my lips.

I uncapped the lube and spread some onto my fingers, rubbing it around to warm it up some. Sliding my hand back down, I found his hole again, circling it a few times as he gasped and whimpered. I started adding a bit of pressure until my finger finally slipped in and I could feel his absolute warmth surround my digit as Jamie lets out a high whine.

I held still to allow him to get used to the feeling of my finger and when he nodded I slowly started to move. I started to push my finger in and out, gaining speed until he was gasping for more.

"Mace. Mason, please, more. I need more."

I pulled my finger out and Jamie whined at the loss.

"Shh, baby, I know," I soothed as I added more lube to my fingers before pressing them against his opening and carefully pushing in.

"Hhgnn!"

"I know, I know." I held still to let him adjust to the new stretch.

"Move. Please."

I continued to finger him until I had three fingers pumping in and out easily. Then I remembered reading about something and wondered if…

"Ah!"

There it is. I curled my fingers again, brushing against his prostate and Jamie squirmed away from the light touches but back onto my fingers at the same time, letting out loud moans and gasps. Holy shit, if he keeps making noises like that I know I won't last long.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," Jamie gasped out, gripping on my biceps. "I need more."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to rush to it before he was physically ready and then ended up hurting him.

"Yes," he moaned. "Mason, please. I'm ready, I know I am. Please, I need more. I need your cock. Please, I need you." Jamie was begging, withering and looking so delicious I couldn't deny him anymore.

"Okay," I leaned down, kissing him lightly, before moving around. I removed my fingers from him and got into position, lifting his legs to wrap them around my hips, shuffling in close.

"Please, Mace," he begged as I put the head of my cock against his hole and he threw his head back and whined when I start applying pressure

"Fuck, Jamie," I huff out. "'ve wanted this for so long."

"You've wanted to fuck me?"

"Well, yes, but I meant any of this. All of this. Being able to do this," I kiss his neck, "and this," I lick the junction of his shoulder, "and this," I bite a nipple.

Jamie opened his mouth to say something when my cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle and his opening gave way, inviting in my cock and Jamie let out a long and high keen that broke into a moan.

 _Fuck_ that was hot.

"Hold on, hold on," Jamie panted, running his hands up and down my arms.

I leaned down, curling over him to kiss at his neck to distract him from the pain.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" I whispered in his ear. When he hesitated, I continued. "I'm not asking if I can move yet, I'm asking if you're doing okay. You can take as long as you need, as long as you're enjoying it. I can wait."

Jamie turned his head to look at me. There were slight tears in his eyes.

My own eyes widened. "What's wrong? Is it too much? Should I-"

"Hey," Jamie interrupted, bringing up a hand to cup my cheek, kissing me softly. "I'm good. Everything's is so good. So wonderful. You're so sweet." He swiped his other hand across his face. "You're so sweet and amazing that you're making me emotional. I'm _fine_. No. I'm better than fine. I'm doing great." He kissed me again, and I lost myself in his soft touches.

Jamie pulled away just far enough to mumble against my lips; "But you really need to move now before I lose my mind."

I grinned and kissed him one more time before I pushed myself up to my elbows, one on either side of Jamie who wrapped his arms around my shoulders, keeping our bodies close. As I slowly inched my way into him, his back arching off the bed.

"Oh _god_ , Mason," Jamie groaned as I fully sheathed inside him. His fingers spasmed, digging into my back, blunt nails no doubt leaving marks.

He was so warm and tight, gripping at my cock, begging me to go deeper. I could feel his insides twitching as though he was trying to pull me in. He felt so amazing I could hardly breathe. It was so hard (ha) to not move and I was fighting to not give in to the instincts that screamed at me to pound into him.

"Move. Please," Jamie asked, rolling his hips into mine.

With his go ahead, I pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing in again.

Jamie let out a whine as his arm jerked, nails raking down my back.

"More, more, please. Mason I need, ah!"

"Tell me what you need, baby."

"Faster, please, please, please-"

"Okay," I cut him off with a kiss. "Anything for you."

I started thrusting faster, picking up speed with each thrust, Jamie letting out little 'uh uh uh's with each one.

Jamie scrambled at my back, trying to pull me closer, needing more of me and I felt my heart swell at how beautiful he is.

When his breaths got shorter and noises got higher, I could tell he was near orgasm and slowed down.

"No. No, no nonono, I, hgggnnn," Jamie moaned as he teetered on the edge, almost there, but not quite and he was falling apart in front of me. "Mason!" He sounded near tears with his frustration.

"Shh, baby. I'll make it good, I promise. Here," I wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling his body flush to mine. With my other arm, I pushed against the bed, sitting up with Jamie in my lap. Keeping both arms wrapped securely around his waist, I started rolling my hips up to meet his.

" _Oh_ ," Jamie's choked out as he threw his head back, mouth hanging open wide. In no time, he's picking up an incoherent stream of words as my upward thrusts began.

While his throat is still exposed, I latch onto it, kissing, biting and sucking up to behind his ear, under his sharp jawline and down to the juncture of his shoulders. Biting on his collarbones is so enticing.

I didn't notice that Jamie moved his hands until I felt him tug on my curls, fingers entwined through, my hair, making me moan loudly.

As I'm thrusting up, Jamie starts lifting and dropping himself up and down in rhythm with me. In no time, he's bouncing on my dick with all he has, loud squeaks and whines falling from his parted lips.

My hands fall to his hips, gripping them tightly to help him meet my thrusts roughly and the new angle pulls a shout from him. I realize that I'm hitting his prostate and I put as much force behind my thrusts as I can give.

Mace, Mason, MasonMasonMasonMasonMasonMason," he says my name like a prayer like it's vital for his survival. "I-I'm so close, Mason, please, Mace, I love you, please."

Wanting to bring him to his release, I pull him down and thrust up as hard as I can at the same time and then he's cumming.

He also pulled hard on my hair and that, combined with his body tightening around me, throws me over the edge, and I keep thrusting into him as my mind is blown apart by the force of my orgasm.

Through the haze, I can dimly feel my body being pulled forward but I don't worry because Jamie's got his arms around me and everything is okay.

As I come down from my high, I see Jamie spread out on his bed, looking thoroughly fucked out. His chest is heaving, cheeks a bright red, eyes glazed, messy hair, and hickies _everywhere_. I'm the one who's done this to him. My perfect completely fucked out boy. No one has seen him like this before and I feel a warmth in my chest. I'm the only one. That thought sends a flutter through me. He's mine.

"I didn't realize you were so possessive," Jamie chuckled lightly, still out of breath.

"What?" I'm panting as well.

"You were saying that I'm yours over and over again."

"Oh," my face flushes. "I hadn't realized that I said that out loud."

Jamie smiled lazily. "It's hot."

Feeling a wave of tiredness, I let my eyes slip shut as I rest my forehead against Jamie's shoulder, cuddling into his chest.

"Hey, Mason?"

I hum in reply, not opening my eyes.

"We should probably clean up before you doze off."

I hum again and don't move.

I'm almost asleep when I hear Jamie say; "Alright, sleep then, sleepy head. We'll shower after you wake up."

* * *

Jamie looked up from where he was lying on my chest, his fingers still tracing nonsense patterns on my skin that left tingles in their wake.

He is smiling.

"What?" I ask after a few seconds of him looking at me with that stupidly adorable smile.

"I love you."

He's said it before. We've said it all the time before (though intended the receiver to interpret it as platonic) and earlier in the night. We said it a bunch at Brodie's party last night, yet those three words still turn me into goo.

To hear it now, here I while we're naked in his bed and cuddling, it feels like I will never get over it.

I feel a smile spreading across my face and I kiss his forehead.

"I love you too."


End file.
